


A Fight?

by oogieoatmeal



Series: Tumblr Writings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but its super cute dont worry, fighting?, fluff?, im trying to mislead the reader in the beginning, its klance what do we know, its not nsfw, there's mention of thighs but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogieoatmeal/pseuds/oogieoatmeal
Summary: A fight escalates between the two.





	A Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> im starting to import my tumblr stories here, so enjoy!

“That’s it! 

“Look, I’m sorry!”

Keith turns to face the couch where he and Lance were supposed to enjoy their Sunday, “You’re really pushing it today, huh?”

Lance scoffs, “I mean, you aren’t seeing my side of it! Soooo it’s kinda your fault!”

Keith throws his hands up and exhales an angry breath, “I can’t believe you!”

Lance turns to face Keith and narrows his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re so stubborn to see what’s good for you!”

“Good for me? That’s disgusting.”

“Quit that, you’re being dramatic.”

Keith grumbles and takes a step forward towards the couch, “You’re just asking for it now…”

Lance holds his hands up in defense, “Nonononono-look I was kidding! Well, I was kidding in the beginning, but you kept pushing my buttons…” He trails off and breaks eye contact with Keith, having found interest in the corner of the coffee table.

“I pushed your buttons?!”

Keith can feel something snap in himself.

Lance shrugs, “Hey, I- AUGH! Wait! Nahahahahahaha!”

Keith grins wickedly as he continues to squeeze Lance’s hips, just right above the bone, “Just admit that avocados don’t belong anywhere unless it’s guacamole!”

Lance shrieks and pounds his fists on the cushions where Keith tackled him onto. He tries to bury his face into the soft surface, muffling his laughs, “Never!”

Keith hums, unnoticeable to Lance, and starts digging tiny circles into his hips with his thumbs. He can’t help but grin as Lance arches his back suddenly and thrashes back and forth, screams erupting out of his mouth.

“Please! N-no, NOHOHOHOHO! KEEHEEHEEHEEITH!”

Keith holds firm, balancing himself so that Lance wouldn’t throw him across the room. He stops his hands and rests them on Lance’s back, waiting for him to catch his breath. Keith then turns his body to face Lance’s legs.

“So, has your mind changed yet? Are you gonna admit you’re wrong?” Keith teases as he lightly drags his blunt nails up and down the back of Lance’s bare thighs. He coos quietly as Lance squeaks into the couch and tries to reach behind him to push Keith off his waist. 

“I’m not wrong! Aha-avocados are good on salads, toast, eheheheggs! Quit it! Why don’t you like them, it’s like food goo! N-no nohohohoht there!” 

Lance giggles at the light touch, melting little by little as Keith trades his light tickles for light touches. Keith tilts his head to look at Lance, who’s head is lying on the side and hands curling in and out of bliss. His cheeks are tinted pink and his chest is lifting slightly as he pants. This picture perfect moment ingrains itself in Keith’s mind. He could forget everything that they said and just lie with his fiance. 

Except he still has a point to prove.

Keith has one hand still caress while the other one, oh Lance is going to hate him, switches to pinching and squeezing his inner thighs. And just to be mean, Keith scoots forward a bit and leans down to plant his lips to the skin behind Lance’s knees. He kisses, squeezes, and strokes his tickle spots, all the while pushing down Lance’s kicking feet. Although he can’t see his face, Keith smiles along, knowing Lance is grinning too.

Oh, he’s evil.

“Y-you’re meheeheeheeheean! NAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!” 

Lance wiggles and claws at the couch, occasionally throwing his head back to let out a loud belly laugh. He instinctively closes his legs to stop the tickling sensations, but Keith merely squeezes the skin for Lance to kick out again and reveal his ticklish areas. As Keith pushes his lower legs away, he kicks and squirms, trying to hit his fiance off of him. 

“Oof!”

Lance silently smirks knowing he landed a blow on his captor. Then Keith grabs his ankles. And he realizes he’s screwed now.

“Oh, what do we have here? Hello Lance’s feet, do you agree with Lance about that disgusting piece of existence called an avocado? Yes? Can I convince you otherwise?”

Lance titters at Keith’s silliness. Keith scoots forward to sit on Lance’s calves, immobilizing his feet. He can feel Lance writhe under his weight and hears him pleading softly “no, please”. But in the corner of his eye, Lance is grinning, biting his lip in anticipation.

He lifts Lance’s foot up gently from the back. His other hand tickles the sole, delighting in Lance flinching and giggling into his hands. 

“Lance, do you know that one song? The one about how avocados are super gross?”

Lance responds with squeaky laughter.

“No? Why don’t I show you?”

Lance screams “NO!” as Keith takes his big toe in a pinch.

“This little piggy went to the market…”

“No, it didn’t! Nohoho!”

“This little piggy stayed home…”

“Ahahaha!”

“This little piggy had avocado toast…Ew!”

“Ihihit tickles! Pleheeheeheease!”

“This little piggy had none because he knew what’s best and is awesome…”

“Keheeheeith!”

“And this little piggy went ‘wee wee wee’…”

“Heeheeheehee!”

“All the way…”

“Nahahaha!”

“Home, where he threw away the avocado toast and all the avocados in the house!”

Keith spiders his fingers from his sole to his toes in an instant. He snickers as Lance curls his toes in attempt to hide his sensitive skin. He trades his hold to take Lance’s other foot in his hand, to which Lance squeals another protest into the couch.

“Do you want another song? Actually, I think you get the gist of it. So I’ll just skip to the end,” Keith tickles Lance’s other foot with vigor. He then drops his hold to attack both with each hand, spidering, scritching, and scratching all over. 

Lance howls, flailing his arms and writhing away from Keith. Said torturer is not paying attention, focusing on tickling the spaces in between the toes. 

But Lance is determined. This is an argument he wasn’t going to lose, even if he got tickled to death. He tries to flip himself around, until his back is on the couch. He couldn’t reach Keith and laughing so hard is hurting his stomach, so he opts for kneeing Keith’s back. 

That startles Keith forward, opening room for Lance to move his legs. He tries to pull them, but Keith surprises him with scribbles at his arches.

“NOHOHOHO!”

Lance continues to knee Keith until he turns around to defend himself, leaving room to pull his legs up. Freedom! Lance tugs his limbs close to his chest and just as he's about to bounce off the couch, Keith catches his knees. He hoists the backs of Lance’s knees up so that they could rest on his shoulders and he could cup his kneecaps. Looking at Keith now, that evil grin chills Lance to the bone, in a way that makes him want to melt into a giggly, blushing puddle. 

“Ah ah, Lance. I’m not done yet. But we can be done. Just admit avocados are disgusting unless it’s guacamole.”

Lance seems to ponder the though as he catches his breath, but a backwards kick to Keith’s back answers that question.

Keith grunts at the impact, but then narrows his eyes at Lance. 

“Your loss.”

Quicker than a teleporting Kosmo, Keith traps Lance’s knees in between the bends his own legs, making a V shape out of Lance’s lower body. Not breaking eye contact, Keith pushes Lance’s basketball shorts up an inch or two and begins to lower his head.

“Any last words? Any apologies? Admit I’m right?”

Lance glares at Keith, then smiles.

“I love avocados.”

Keith dives down, latching his lips onto Lance’s inner thighs and blows. 

The scream that leaves Lance’s mouth is so loud that it echoes in Keith’s head for a full 5 minutes.

Keith blows countless raspberries on both of Lance’s inner thighs, even laughing along with Lance as he wheezes and squeals. He has to hold back on calling Lance a cutie or he’ll definitely pass out. 

Lance can feel his body give up on him as his core muscles turn limp with laughter. His face is burning, from his cheeks to his chin. There are tears streaming down his face. His throat is dry and his sides will be sore for a while.

But he’s having fun.

It’s been a long time since he or Keith have had an opportunity to cry themselves tired from laughter. He enjoys moments like these, where he can let loose and watch his fiance make heart eyes at him as he laughs. Keith has told Lance before that he falls deeper in love with him when he laughs. Lance remembers himself blushing and telling Keith he too melts when Keith giggles.

That memory reminds Lance to tickle Keith to tears right after this.

At this point, Lance’s laughs turn silent and Keith immediately stops and looks up to check on him. And Keith can’t help but sigh in adoration. 

Lance is redder than the Red Lion, his eyes are filled with mirth, making his sapphire eyes sparkle, his tear stains make his cheeks shine like stars, and his mouth is parted slightly, pink lips dying to be kissed.

“Hi baby.”

“Hehehe, hi love.”

Keith gives Lance’s pink inner thighs a chaste kiss, chuckling when Lance twitches at the contact. He crawls up to face Lance, rubbing one of his arms in comfort. He settles on lying on his side next to him, propped up on his elbow so he could gaze upon Lance’s cute “tickled to death” face.

“Are you okay? Did I overdo it?”

“No, I’m fine. Just tired. Cuddles please?”

“Of course.”

Keith scoots closer to Lance, wrapping his arms around him so Lance could rest his forehead on Keith’s chest. He draws soothing patterns on his back and kisses his sweaty forehead.

“You’re sweaty.”

“Shh.”

They lie there for a bit, letting time pass in a comfortable minute.

Keith feels Lance sigh into his chest and snuggle closer.

“Agree to disagree for now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You comfy?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I love you, Lance.”

“Mmbvvmmmu.”

“What?”

“I love you too.”

Keith smiles.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“After I take a nap, you’ll have 5 seconds to run.”

Keith’s eyes widen for a second, then lower once he remembers it’s well deserved.

He’ll have to run fast, though.

“Ok, love. Just remember, avocados are gross and I’m right.”

Lance smacks his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr and ill take a vld request! Just not anything nsfw, a/b/o, or p*rn! throw your request in my inbox! :D


End file.
